


I can't; quit you

by allusions



Category: Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Implied/Referenced Cheating, Light Angst, M/M, i dont hate hwang okay, idk if this is angst, im so sorry for making this one, seongwoo is just dumb
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-31
Updated: 2018-03-31
Packaged: 2019-04-16 07:41:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 925
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14159997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allusions/pseuds/allusions
Summary: When Seongwoo notices the first few changes, he had begun to see the outline of a larger crack in their relationship.





	I can't; quit you

**Author's Note:**

> unbeta-ed and unedited, you have been warned.

Seongwoo notices a slight change in their relationship after hitting the third year. He doesn’t want to pry on too much because after all, he trusts Daniel more than anyone in this world. The relationship that they had shared these past few years was built upon layers of mutual understanding, lots of patience, and love.

 

Seongwoo is confident that it wouldn’t crumble so easily.

 

The second time he notices something odd is when Daniel came home drunk at a company party, the younger knocking aggressively at the door of their apartment. Seongwoo opens the door only to witness a dead drunk Daniel smiling cheekily, leaning at the side, barely holding his balance.

 

“Hey Ong,” he greets the older groggily and pulls out a toothy grin, the smell of _soju_ still lingering on the younger’s mouth. Daniel pulls Seongwoo’s waist forward and envelops him in a hug. He knows Daniel is drunk but he still lets him do whatever he wants. After all, he trusts him.

 

The two of them are now dancing like they’re in a ball in front of their doorstep. He chuckles at his lover’s alcohol-induced actions and reminds him of the time where they actually went on a Halloween-themed ball, Seongwoo vaguely remembers the Dracula attire that he wore while Daniel had dressed up as Joker. Those were very good times indeed.

 

However their dancing ended abruptly when Daniel vomits on the floor, sending Seongwoo straight to the kitchen for some tissues and a mop in tow. He doesn’t complain nor nag at the younger and instead, cleans the floor quietly. Seongwoo then removes the younger’s shirt that was damped with vomit and he notices specks of crimson staining the leaf of its collars.

 

He begins to sweat profusely and he could feel his heart racing inside his chest. _Maybe it’s just the sauce_ , he thinks. Daniel had told him that they were going on a barbecue party and it is plausible that he might’ve spilled some (but certainly not on his collar). He argues with himself but nonetheless, dismisses his thoughts. How could he be so doubtful? It could’ve been just the sauce. He was overthinking things.

 

By the time he finishes tidying up and sorting out his internal conflicts, Seongwoo can only sigh at the sight of his boyfriend’s mess, “Let’s get you cleaned up then.” He loves Daniel and he’ll do anything for him because that’s what you do when love someone, you accept them for who they are and you trust them wholeheartedly without question.

 

Although he wonders if Daniel felt the exact same.

 

The third time Seongwoo notices something weird is when Daniel stopped coming home early. Most of the times, he’d end up going home at the wee hours of the night and Seongwoo would just wait, and wait until he falls asleep on the couch. _Maybe he’s just working hard_ , Seongwoo thinks.

 

Being a marketing director wasn’t the most relaxing job in the corporate world and him being a daycare teacher, maybe he just couldn’t fathom the pressure reigning down on the younger. So he lets go of the thought and doesn’t bother to ask the latter, he doesn’t want to give him more headaches aside from his heavy workload.

 

Seongwoo understands, and he’s willing to lengthen his patience just so they could make this relationship work. In a span of three years, the two had already faced a lot so why would they give up now? It’s just ridiculous.

 

The last time Seongwoo notices something strange is when he realizes that everything he has dreaded had come into fruition. The squalid text messages from a certain Hwang, pictures of the two making out on Daniel’s gallery and his endless excuse of staying out late.

 

Everything had fallen into place, the whole picture of a disaster waiting to happen is slowly materializing in front of Seongwoo but instead of confronting him, he forced himself to be blind. To act completely oblivious to everything even though it doesn’t take a _fucking_ scientist to realize Daniel had been cheating all along.

 

What did he ever do to deserve this punishment? He tried his best to understand, he was more than patient to the younger. He was so understanding that he had deluded himself into thinking that Daniel wasn’t cheating on him at all. There, he said it. He had never expected this day to come, the day where he just wanted to end everything.

 

All of the things he worked so hard to build for years fell within a matter of weeks. Seongwoo is tired, he’s _so so_ tired of all of this mess. He doesn’t feel anger nor pain, nor anguish. All he could feel was the fatigue, the exhaustion of trusting someone who’d turn out to hurt you in the end.

 

Seongwoo is tired of being dumb.

 

The next day Daniel goes back home to the apartment, Seongwoo is already gone. The pictures that used to litter the walls were now gone, Seongwoo’s favourite aprons hanging on the kitchen racks were nowhere to be found and even his clothes were missing.

 

Daniel stumbles upon a post-it note plastered on the fridge, he notices the penmanship belonged to Seongwoo.

 

“Be happy,” it read. Daniel feels the remorse wash him down like he was standing in the middle of a waterfall. No matter how much begging he would do in front of the older, it wouldn’t change a single thing. It’s too late now, what has been damaged cannot be repaired nor undone.

 

Seongwoo is gone forever.

**Author's Note:**

> first of foremost, i'm so sorry to have written this shiTe orz. i just wanted to do something short again but i promise to write better and longer ones in the coming weeks! 
> 
> say hi on twt: @ongthusiast


End file.
